walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerry (TV Series)
Jerry is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Kingdom and Ezekiel's advisor. Overview Jerry is a friendly, jovial, generous and rather optimistic survivor who also serves as the closest ally for his friend and leader Ezekiel. Jerry is also a very charitable person, eager to give gifts of food to people he considers friends. Whenever he departs, he often waves away cheerfully with a peace sign, something that proves that Jerry is a peacuful individual too. Although Jerry's behavior can sometimes irritate Ezekiel, the fact that they are almost always by each other's side suggests a great deal of mutual trust and respect between the two. Jerry's respect for Ezekiel is such that he will verbally admonish someone for interrupting as Ezekiel speaks. Despite his kind hearted personality Jerry will never hesitate to kill someone who threatens him or his loved ones. However, he will only kill in self-defence and not because he genuinely wants to. This can been seen several times during the war against the Saviors, where he kills several members of them, in order to protect his friends. A specific example is when he brutally chopes in half Gunther, a Savior who was ready to kill Ezekiel. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jerry's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Washington D.C. At some point after the apocalypse he became one of the most trusted knights in Ezekiel's court. He later became his personal steward and bodyguard making sure to never leave his sight. He is almost never seen without his signature melee weapon—a two-handed battle axe. Season 7 "The Well" Jerry is first seen in the auditorium with Ezekiel and introduces his king and Shiva to Carol and Morgan. Jerry also accompanies Ezekiel and the others as they gather feral pigs in the city to give to the Saviors and later is present for the Savior exchange. At night, when Carol is gathering food from a courtyard, Jerry and Ezekiel appear, startling Carol. Jerry is dismissed by Ezekiel as he wishes to speak with Carol privately. "Rock in the Road" Jerry attends to Ezekiel when he grants Rick Grimes and Paul Rovia an audience. Jerry at first calls Rick's attention to the regality of Ezekiel with his axe, watching the newcomers beg the king for his assistance. When Ezekiel expresses outrage at Jesus' betrayal of their trust in not sharing the community's association with the Saviors, Jesus defends himself, but Jerry harshly tells him to be silent when the king is speaking and to not interrupt him. Jerry seems to side with Rick and Jesus in their arguments that the Saviors could be fought and beaten, loudly offering his gratitude to Rick's story about the rock in the road. When Ezekiel announces that he would arrive at a decision the following day, Jerry ends the proceedings and attends Ezekiel out of the theatre. "New Best Friends" Jerry, Ezekiel and other members of the Kingdom are waiting at the pickup location for the Saviors’ collections. He witnesses the heated exchange between Richard and Jared before the Saviors finally leave Jerry is later present when Ezekiel and other Kingdom soldiers arrive at Carol's house to deliver a casserole. Ezekiel tells her they are there to clear the dead. As Carol says goodbye, Jerry hands her some cobbler which she accepts before telling them to go. "Bury Me Here" Jerry is first seen with Ezekiel and the other Kingdom residents as they load a single cantaloupe onto a truck which has been stained with blood. Jerry is eating cobbler as the crew get ready for their scheduled drop with the Saviors - Ezekiel is slightly annoyed by Jerry's demeanor but allows him to continue. He helps the others search the area when the road is blocked by a row of shopping carts. They then come across the empty grave. He helps to clear the carts and they continue on their way. They arrive at the meeting point, where the Saviors await. Gavin reprimands Ezekiel for arriving late. Gavin interjects as Ezekiel begins explaining their delayed arrival. Jerry orders Gavin not to interrupt the King; Jared hits him over the head with Morgan’s stick. He raises his gun when Gavin tells them to hand over their weapons. When the tribute surprisingly turns up short, Jerry watches helplessly as Jared prepares to execute Richard. Much to the surprise and shock of everyone, Jared instead shoots Benjamin in the thigh, opening his femoral artery. Jerry helps load Benjamin on to the truck and, because they won't make it to the Kingdom in time, they make haste to Carol’s house. Jerry carries Benjamin into Carol’s house and places him on the table. He is visibly upset when Benjamin dies from his injury. Jerry is present for the meeting with the Saviors the next day. He watches, frozen in confusion and horror, as Morgan strangles Richard to death. He and the others then leave at Morgan’s request. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Jerry appears with Ezekiel as he leads a regiment from the Kingdom toward Alexandria. Jerry and the rest of the Kingdom residents arrive just as Negan is about to execute Carl and begin to kill the Saviors. He works alongside Ezekiel throughout the battle. After the battle is over, Jerry is then present for Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel's speech to the communities, all united and ready for war. Jerry is also seen getting an apple from Aaron. Season 8 "Mercy" Jerry is among the Militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. He also tries to persuade Enid on apply some armor for additional protection, despite her politely declining his requests. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, he and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. Jerry is there when Ezekiel leads another group toward a third Savior outpost. They see a Savior guarding the front entrance and shoot at him. However, they all miss and the Savior ducks behind a car for cover. He then throws a smoke grenade at the group which explodes, creating a big cloud of smoke. "The Damned" Jerry appears with the Kingdommers when Ezekiel and Carol are fighting walkers in a cloud of smoke. Jerry kills them with his axe. He orders the others to "protect the king" but Ezekiel orders them to protect themselves. Carol is worried that their ambush will be ruined if the man they saw warns the outpost but Ezekiel insists they will catch him and execute their plan. Ezekiel gives orders, sending a man back to the Kingdom, and if there is trouble he is to unleash Shiva from her cage. They now march forward to the compound and to "certain victory". Jerry is among the Kingdommers to hunt down Nelson. After a while, he is eventually hunted down and mauled by Shiva. Jerry and the Kingdommers regroup in the woods, where they hear on the radio that the nearby Savior outpost is sending out an active patrol, indicating that they know the Kingdommers are coming. Despite the concern of his closest advisors, Ezekiel is unfazed, and confidently prepares for the upcoming attack. "Monsters" Jerry is among the Kingdommers to successfully ambush two groups of Saviors as they proceed in clearing out the different buildings that make up the outpost controlled by Gavin's men. After Ezekiel realizes there's a gun aiming for his group, he orders everyone to scatter, including Jerry. "Some Guy" Jerry was one of the few members of the Kingdom who survived the machine gun barrage after the attack on the Savior outpost. He is first seen slicing Gunther with his axe, killing him and saving Ezekiel. Jerry, battered from the war, helps Ezekiel to his feet and props him against the fence. He puts down two former Kingdommers with Ezekiel's sword before returning it to him with a "your Majesty". Ezekiel, discouraged by Gunther's taunts and insults, denounces this, but Jerry insists that he continue bestowing that title on him. He takes his axe and begins swinging at the chain on the gate. Jerry continues to swing at the chain, but finds that it's not breaking. In a last attempt to breach it, he slips the axe's handle through the chain and tries to wrench it off, but breaks the axe head off in the process. The men find that the herd is closing in on them. With no time to break the gate open, both men decide to fight off the herd. Ezekiel and Jerry begin to fight back against the oncoming herd. Jerry takes a moment to thank Ezekiel for "being such a cool dude" before continuing the slaughter. The two men continue to fight the herd, but Ezekiel begins to fatigue. Carol appears and assist them, mowing down half of the herd with Joseph's rifle, as the two Saviors drive away with the machine guns. As Carol opens the gates, Ezekiel inquires about the heavy weapons. Carol responds that nothing can be done about them at the moment. Ezekiel is dismayed at this revelation and opts to warn Rick, but Carol, hearing a motorcycle and a truck in the distance, assures him that the guns won't make it to the compound. Jerry, Carol and Ezekiel fight their way through more walkers. Ezekiel begins to falter and begs the others to leave him, knowing he'll slow them down with his injury, but they refuse. They eventually reach a polluted creek bed, where more walkers are roaming. They manage to push through, but Ezekiel turns back, fighting off the approaching walkers and yelling for the others to leave him. Jerry refuses to leave, feeling it is his duty to protect his king, but Ezekiel rejects his title, iterating that he is just "some guy". Suddenly, Shiva jumps into the fray, mauling walkers and violently throwing several aside. As Ezekiel, Jerry and Carol watches helplessly, Shiva is set upon and ripped apart by the small herd, staining the waters red, but allowing more time for the three soldiers to escape. The three make it back to the Kingdom, battered, bruised and broken. The townspeople gather to find that Ezekiel, Carol and Jerry are the only survivors of the fight. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Jerry is seen guarding the theatre where Ezekiel is hiding in. Carol marches past Jerry but he tells her he's not taking any visitors. She bangs on the door and tells him they promised Rick they would meet up. Jerry tells her he won't come out and is no longer their king, but Jerry refuses to give up his job. Later Carol approaches Jerry and orders him to the side. She takes aim with a shotgun, attempting to shoot the door, but Jerry tells her the doors is not locked. "How It's Gotta Be" Jerry is first seen with Carol picking up Rick from an ambush, he is involved in a collision caused by the Saviors. He is forced to his knees by Gary and Simon threatens to execute him. As Gary was about to kill him, Simon stops him and kills Neil instead. "Honor" In the future, Carl envisioned for Rick, Jerry is tending the gardens with Siddiq in Alexandria. When Judith runs up to him, Jerry warmly greets Judith and embraces her. "Dead or Alive Or" Jerry, along with Oscar, Scott, and Dianne, accompanies Maggie to the makeshift prison and listens on as Maggie declares the Saviors will be let out for a few minutes a day in pairs and under close watch of the guards. "The Key" Jerry and Maggie discuss what the community is doing to protect themselves from the Saviors' imminent attack. He informs Maggie that there are lookouts stationed every half mile down the road, and they are instructed to honk their car horns if they see the Saviors incoming. The chain reaction alarms will hopefully give Hilltop enough notice to be ready for battle. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Jerry is among the Hilltop residents and refugees who are prepared to defend the Hilltop from the Saviors. He is atop the wall with Eduardo, Wesley, Kal, and Tobin, among others, when the Saviors attack. He and the others open fire and are able to survive long enough until the Saviors are driven away. The next morning, he buries the dead the graveyard as Maggie and Kal pay their respects. Jerry also survives the outbreak sparked by the tainted weapons that leaves several people dead. The next morning when everyone realizes Henry is missing, he helps search the Hilltop grounds for him, but is unable to find him. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Jerry is on guard with Kal at the Hilltop when they spot Carol and Henry returning. As Kal and the other guards distract the walkers outside, an excited Jerry rushes to tell Ezekiel the good news. "Worth" Jerry is seen carrying and rocking Gracie. "Wrath" Jerry accompanies Rick and the rest of the Militia to fight the Saviors in the final battle. After most of the Saviors are wiped out due to Eugene’s faulty bullets, Jerry and the others fight the surviving Saviors until they surrender. He watches on as Negan is defeated and captured while Rick addresses the crowd, declaring peace among all communities. Afterwards, Jerry returns home to the Kingdom. Season 9 "A New Beginning" On the road, Jerry is patrolling as Daryl rides off to meet Rick and the others in downtown Washington D.C. When Rick and the group arrive at the Sanctuary to deliver supplies, Michonne points out graffiti that proclaims, “We are still Negan”. Jerry tells Daryl that he doesn't know who painted that. The next day, Carol kisses Ezekiel goodbye since she’s staying at Sanctuary and instructs Jerry to take care of him as they head off. "The Bridge" At the camp, Nabila kisses Jerry outside their tent as Rick passes by and watches them happily. Later, Jerry is radioed by Tara to turn on one of the sirens, in order to lure a herd away from the construction site. In the camp, at night, as everyone laughs and talks, Jerry plays a card game with Henry and Nabila. "Warning Signs" At the camp, the Saviors are furious with the news of Justin’s death. Alden promises they’ll get to the bottom of it but is punched in the face by Jed, who claims he isn't one of them anymore. Carol steps in with her gun at her hip, stopping Jed. Jerry watches from the crowd as the Saviors start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. They grab axes to retaliate when Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. Later, Jerry is present as Rick implores his team to find Arat before the Saviors find out and leave, delaying the bridge construction. Jerry asks what kind off punishment will recieve the responsible for the missing Saviors, causing Rick and Maggie to look at each other in thought. "The Obliged" Jerry arrives at the camp to warn Rick about Maggie's march to Alexandria. Later, when Jed and several Saviors return to demand guns so they can enact their revenge on Oceanside, Jerry steps out of his tent with a gun in hand. However, after Carol attacks Jed, more Saviors show up and a shoot-out ensues. "What Comes After" On the bridge, as Rick limps away before collapsing, he hallucinates as Jerry and the others rush past him to kill the walkers. Michonne stops and sees Rick’s wound. She reminds him she fell in love with him because he’s a fighter. After killing the walkers, everyone stops to watch them. Michonne tells Rick how much she loves him and he tells her, “This isn’t real.” Michonne tells him to wake up and he does, now alone on the bridge. The walkers approach as Rick hobbles away. He makes it across the bridge and turns around hoping to see the walkers fall through, to no avail. A walker makes its way inches away from Rick before getting shot in the head by a crossbow bolt. Rick watches as Jerry and the rest arrive nearby. Maggie and Michonne hatch a plan to divert the walkers but Rick won’t allow it. He notices the dynamite on the bridge, takes aim, and says to himself “I found them,” before shooting and igniting the dynamite. The bridge ignites and explodes as Jerry and the rest can only watch in horror, assuming Rick to be dead. "Who Are You Now?" Six years later, in the Kingdom, Jerry jokingly refers to Carol as his Queen. Suddenly, they hear a noise coming from the basement and find a teenager Henry trying to fix the pipes. Ezekiel arrives and Henry sasses him about their deteriorating community, but Ezekiel warns him to watch his tone. "Bounty" In a flashback, Jerry, Ezekiel, and Carol are in a clearing on the woods. Jerry tells Ezekiel and Carol that Nabila is pregnant, and a jubilant Ezekiel congratulates him. Suddenly, Jesus and Tara ride up to them. Tara tells them that she has left Alexandria and hands Ezekiel the community charter before leaving. He then promises Carol that someday the community leaders will all sign it together. In the present, Jerry spends time with Nabila and his children in the Kingdom as everyone is setting things ready for the fair. He then gears up to accompany Ezekiel on a deer huting mission. Later, in the woods, Carol senses something’s up but Jerry decides not to lie to her, so Ezekiel explains he and his people planned a minor side mission to grab something for the fair. Carol agrees to tag along and they go to an abandoned movie theater. Outside the movie theater, Ezekiel reveals to Carol that he wants to get a projector bulb, but she’s understandably upset they’re risking so much for something so trivial. Ezekiel explains how important it could be for families and she relents. Jerry then uses a boombox to draw the walkers away from the theater. Inside, Jerry gingerly retrieves the bulbs as Dianne accompanies him. Suddenly, some walkers attack them, causing him to drop the bulb into the walker infested room. Jerry then tells Carol and Ezekiel about it. Ezekiel considers leaving, but Carol steps in and sets up a plan to retrieve it. They take out the walkers, grab the bulb and finally head out. At night, in the Kingdom, Ezekiel and Carol place the charter in the frame and kiss as Jerry turns on the projector. Later, Jerry holds his baby and cuddles her as Nabila sleeps in their bed. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jerry has killed: *Gunther *Lance (Alongside his fellow Militia members) *Norris (Alongside Carol, Beatrice and Kathy) *At least 20 unnamed Saviors (Alongside his fellow Kingdomers) *At least 3 unnamed Kingdom soldiers (Zombified) *Several elk *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Although Ezekiel and Jerry have an outwardly lord-servant relationship, the two actually seem to be close friends and are almost always seen together. Jerry's respect for Ezekiel is such that he will verbally admonish anyone who interrupts him as he speaks. Jerry's demeanor sometimes causes mild annoyance to Ezekiel (ie. when he interjects with puns and when he was scarfing down some cobbler before a tribute run), though he usually tolerates it. Shiva Given that Jerry isn't afraid of Shiva - and Shiva likewise doesn't view him as food or a threat, it's likely they have a friendly bond. He seemed to be saddened by her death in "Some Guy". Morgan Jones Although they haven't been seen directly interacting with each other, Jerry seems to trust Morgan as much as Ezekiel does, seeing as he is a relative newcomer to the Kingdom and is already an escort and advisor to the King. Carol Peletier Jerry has taken a particular liking towards Carol. He is shown to be very hospitable to her, especially when it comes to food. Benjamin Jerry and Benjamin have a friendly and professional relationship as the King's escort. Like the others, Jerry grieves after Benjamin loses his life. Nabila Following the end of the war, Jerry and Nabila enter a relationship and become a couple.}} Appearances Trivia * Jerry's weapon of choice is a two-handed battle axe. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:The Militia Category:Alive Category:TV Series